


Fever to the Form

by mssldiaz



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Styles (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Harry, Fluff, M/M, The Eternals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssldiaz/pseuds/mssldiaz
Summary: Richard Madden and Harry Styles just wrapped up filming The Eternals. It'll be the last time the two see each other in who knows how long. Richard has to decide if he'll let this chance slip by.[Small one-shot that manifested from listening to Fever to the Form by Nick Mulvey.]
Relationships: Richard Madden/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fever to the Form

Marvel Studios, Lot 3, Los Angeles, USA - January 2020

Richard Madden clapped with everyone else as Harry’s acoustic guitar was plugged into an amp, it’s static making heads turn. This must be an impromptu performance as employees and assistants of WB Studios ran around setting up a set. There was no stage for the pop star so a loose circle formed around him. 

He took a sip of his whiskey, ignoring Barry Keoghans shouts of enthusiasm next to him, as the young man he’s been accidentally making eye contact with for the last hour began strumming, leaning against a table filled with alcohol. 

A beautiful melody silences a few more people around them, the chords unrecognizable to him. Considering Richard made sure to listen to the gorgeous man’s discography, he realizes it may be an unreleased song. Harry must have had a good amount of alcohol to not care enough in performing it. Just moments before, Richard was witnessing Harry’s usual crowd of newly made friends encouraging him to sing for them and he has finally given in. 

_“So whether music or madness._

_But live by one of the two_

_By one of the two._

_So go on, fill your heart up with gladness._

_Not a moment too soon..._

_Not a moment too soon…_

_Should we ration the reasons_

_To the charts that ignore_

_Of this I’ve never been sure_

_So I will follow the feeling_

_And sing fever to the form_

_Oh my fever to the form”_

_“….Hmmmm”_ Harry closes his eyes and begins humming out the melody, the song unfinished and yet perfect as is, letting the guitar fill the void with feelings that can go unsaid, as good music should do. _“MMmmmmm…”_

They’ve been circling each other for months. Since the moment the pop star arrived on set, his first film since his debut in Dunkirk kept secret even from the cast, he captivated Richard. Sunglasses perched up on his head, a yellow bode button up shirt pairing nicely with the golden skin, and green eyes [fucking emerald] staring into his own blue ones, Richard was a goner. 

He’s heard of Harry, but has never met him before. Richard has heard his music, has seen photos, and has occasionally given more than a few appreciative glances at them when they appear on Instagram. The younger man is highly talked about as well - it is impossible not to hear of the name.

The day they shook hands though, he immediately wanted to know if the rumors were true. Harry is unlabeled and has had his fair share of romances with, not only women, but men - some equally as famous as himself but Richard didn’t have the gall to ask him outright. There’s the question of what exactly did he want from him as well.

Harry had shook his hand when they were introduced in the makeup trailer, eyes staring at one another for far too long to not have been noticed. Harry became his co star - playing Eros, Thanos’ brother, according to _The Eternals_ comic book lore and ever the professional, Richard did not cross the line. Neither made a move past the occasional dirty look and offhanded flirtatious comments. 

Richard took another sip of his whiskey, walking closer to the singer entertaining the crowd for the movie’s wrap up party. The burn in his throat was welcomed as Harry’s eyes sought his over the heads others. 

Harry’s eyes remained fixated on his and he continued. The dim lighting, and slightly sweaty look on him making him look downright sexy. The man’s velvet red suit jacket over a white tank top tucked inside black wide legged trousers made him look like the rockstar he is. 

_Cause the very thing you're afraid, afraid of,_

_It keeps you clean but unclear,_

_Clean but unclear_

_It's the dirt that you're made, made of_

_And that's nothing to fear_

_No, it's nothing my dear_

_But how do I know what you're thinking,_

_Maybe I’ve thought it before...”_

Harry continued looking at him, and Richard felt his cheeks burn, the mans vibrating deep voice making his heart beat faster. 

_Maybe that's why I’m at your window..._

_Hear me at your door._

_Singing give me some more…”_

_Oh fever to the form….”_

The guitar picked up and the crowd began clapping. Harry looked away then and smiled at them.

_“Won't you hear me at your door_

_Singing ‘Give me some more’_

_Cause you were never empty_

_And we've been here before_

_Yes, we've been here before_

_But now there’s always plenty_

_Yet still we ask for more_

_Singing fever to the form...”_

The young popstar shined among the A-listers, continuing to hum and sing the rest of the song, his hands continuously playing that melody that is sure to be a hit one day. 

Harry strums out the song’s fade out to a loud and healthy applause, Kit coming to clap Richard’s back, “Wow, he’s so good, isn’t he?”

Richard shared a look with him, obviously sharing the sentiment, but unable to form words. There seems to be a knot forming behind his Adams apple and he can’t get the image of Harry singing to him out of his head. 

He noticed a few stares directed at him and Richard turned away from the crowd, downing the rest of his glass in two gulps. 

He hisses out the burn between his nose and mouth, making his way to the back table for another refill. 

Richard just broke up with Froy not 5 months ago. 

Not to mention Harry’s too… young? Too much?

“Another one please,” Richard motioned for the contracted bartender to replace the empty glass he sets on the counter. “The Macallan.”

He focuses on the amber liquid being poured out, deciding it will be his last. He has no intention of getting drunk, even if that seems to be the theme of the night from the sound of the rancorous laughter around the large room that was still half decorated with their last scenes setting. 

He turns over to look at the different crowds of colleagues and friends scattered around, many still clustered to where Harry still sat, his beaming smile schmoozing even the best of them. He himself is usually among them all, loud and social, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry is still occasionally looking over at him. What does he want….

Sure they were flirty once in a while, but this is something different. Richard doesn't know when he will see the popstar again. Re-shoots are almost guaranteed to be scheduled for him in a few months, but not for Harry. Harry mentioned it in the past, (“They have to get as much as me as they can now, I’ll be touring next year,”) and that only makes this worse. He doesn't even know if Harry’s in their group chat…

He notices movement to his left, turning to see Gemma daintily grab a drink from the bartender. She sees him as she tries not to spill a drop, “Hey you.”

“Gemma, hey.” Richard smiled. 

“Why are you back here, all alone?” Gemma raises an eyebrow, sipping a bit of her martini. 

Richard shrugs sheepishly, looking around, “No idea, just tired I think. Decided to just observe.”

Gemma nods and looks out at the room with him. “Richard, are you going to make a move?”

He purses his lips and snorts, “That obvious eh?”

Gemma smiles at him and nods, “Loads. I think everyone here knows, with the way you two act around each other.”

He scrunches his eyebrows and scratches a bit of his beard in embarrassment, “I’m not that bad.”

Gemma made a small laugh as she drank a bit more, wagging a finger in his direction, “You become almost mute - the both of you! And the staring!” 

Richard feels his cheek warm but hopes it’s due to the whiskey. 

“He’s incredibly handsome. But he’s like a male Taylor Swift. Whomever he dates will be in the headlines and stalked, scrutinized, harassed online. Not that anyone here would blab. Even without the NDA’s.”

Richard shakes his head, “I know.”

“But you still want him right?”

Richard doesn’t answer. 

“Not just for a fling?”

Richard shakes his head. A fling would’ve been the solution. No strings attached, and Harry and he can explore the tension between them. However he refuses to just be one of the many hookups the pop star may have had. He’s Richard Madden, not some doe-eyed catalogue model willing to be forgotten. “No, I won’t be just that. I have some pride, Gemma.” 

“Do youuuu?” Gemma squints her eyes at him and they both laugh, knowing he’s had his fair share of wild affairs. 

“Well not for Harry Styles then. If I decide to try to pursue him, it’ll be to actually try to date him.” 

“Then do it.” Gemma pushes his arm playfully as Richard looks over at Harry, the young man barking out a laugh at something one of their producers said. 

“He’s never dated a man publicly.” Richard points out. 

“Technically neither have you.” 

Richard gives her a look, “I haven’t talked about it publically but I sure have.” 

“Then so has he, technically. If you’re considering pap shots as being public. You both have been with men and you’re both incredibly private. You don’t have to change much beyond what you were already accustomed to.”

Richard nods and looks over again, blue eyes seeking out the wavy brown hair. Harry’s looking over at them this time. He smiles at Richard and Richard waves a small hello. 

Gemma was being called over by some of the stunt women and she gave him a side hug, “I’m going to be over there hun, I truly wish you would go after him.” 

She yells a “Carpe Diem” as she walks away. 

Richard finishes his second glass and straightens up. He leaves a 20 on the counter for the bartender as a tip and walks closer to the crowd. 

“Harold.”

Harry turns in his seat towards the Scottish accent, seeing the dark and silver haired man walk up beside him. He beamed up at Richard once he was closer, “Richard,” he acknowledges. 

“That was absolutely amazing.”

Harry scrunches his nose, blushing, “Yeah? Thank you very much.” They hold eye contact for a little bit too long, up until Richard begins to hear some giggles from somewhere behind. 

Fuck it… its either now or never. It’s also impossible to get Harry in private, the man is never alone. A sun always orbited by others, either for protection, pure friendship or, going by the way Richard sees men and women often stare after him, lust as well. 

“Want to grab a drink? With me?” 

Harry smiles and looks down, “Well…” He waves his own glass of whiskey. 

“No, not here…” Richard swallows and says softly, holding his gaze. “Just us. Now. Or tomorrow even if you’re too tired?”

Harry visibly stops breathing and a smile peeks his way across his face, surprised a move has been made. Harry bites his lip and looks around, sees some others obviously staring while the rest try to engage in their own conversations. Harry starts nodding, “Yea, let’s get out of here..” Harry looks back at him, a small laugh escaping. 

Richard smirks back at him and slowly grabs his hand, hoping its not clammy or trembling in his nervousness. Harry smiles softly, looking at their intertwined hands in interest, and then looking back at Richard. His face almost teasing him, silently asking the older man what he was planning to do to him once he gets him. 

It’s staggeringly obvious what assumptions everyone will draw, both leaving together, so Richard just laughs as some wide eyed stares are trying to yell out telepathically at him. Harry himself is close behind him, barking out a laugh as they hear someone say, “Fucking finally!”

“Oh god,” Harry splutters, pushing into Richard to get him to walk faster. 

They pass by Chloe, talking to Angelina, and the two stop to courteously say goodbye to their director and co-star.

“Good bye, Chloe, we’re going to head out,” Harry kisses her cheek, giving half a hug, his other hand still clasped with Richards. Harry never hid the fact he dates both men and women, and neither did Richard. Both were incredibly private, especially Richard. However, no matter how rare the public display of affection is (if hand holding is considered so), he remains steadfast in his decision. They've wasted too much time already, Richard not knowing before today if Harry Styles is worth the circus surrounding him. He thankfully has figured out his answer. 

“You two are leaving already?” Chloe eyes their hands meaningfully. 

Harry laughs, “Uh - yeah… just…”

Richard snorts endearingly at the awkward man’s attempts for an excuse, “Thank you Chloe, have a wonderful night.”

“You were amazing Harry,” Angelina compliments as she's kissing his cheeks, “Take care - the both of you.”

“Goodbye!”

They try to just wave the rest of the goodbyes, but ever the social butterfly, Harry is stopped frequently and he humors them for a few seconds. 

Eventually, they make it out into cool night air, the noise completely drowned out by the thick concrete walls once the metal door clanks shut. 

And Richard and Harry, they step closer to one another, the Warner Brothers lot empty all around them except for the chirping of the cicadas hidden among the foliage at a distance. 

The stare at each other, the moon casting a glow over them. They remain still for a moment longer before both start grabbing at each other, mouth meeting mouth. 

Nothing is enough for either of them, trying to get closer. Harry wraps his arms around the man in front of him, both at equal heights, yet one more demanding than the other. Richard, still pushing the younger man against him, teasing at his velvet pink lips with his own, inciting small sighs and moans, walks them towards the wall behind them. 

“Richard…” Harry sighs, eyes closed as the man’s beard scrapes against his neck, tongue and mouth softly nibbling at it now. 

Richard kisses his way back towards Harry’s faces, opening his blue eyes to see Harry’s green ones staring at him. They both feel their arousals against each other, and it’s taking everything within Richard to stop himself from grabbing onto the man’s curls and continue this further. 

“Drinks?” Harry’s eyes sparkle at him, laughing slightly.

Richard shakes his head and laughs, “Probably the safest option. Yes, drinks.”

He steps away and the younger man gulps as he straightens, looking him up and down, hunger and desire still thick in the air. “I mean - I have drinks in my home, well my friends home.”

Richard’s eyes snap to him and his mouth falls slightly. 

“If you want to go…” Harry pulls out his keys, “I can take you.”

Richard walks closer once again, placing a small chaste kiss on the plump lips, staring at Harry. The cool pacific breeze moves the brown curls slightly and with the man looking up at him, all pink-cheeks and swollen lips, Richard’s nerves vibrate with affection.

“Let’s go, Styles. I’d love to see your bartending skills put to the test.”

Harry snorted and smirked, “Yea, I can show you more than that.” 

Richard stares as the man walks away, shaking his head fondly as he begins to follow him.


End file.
